Cursed By Moonlight
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: I may be a monster, but you are as well, ne? You wished for this, all I am doing is holding you to our argeement. Sleep well, Shizu-chan, welcome to the cursed ship of monsters. I think you'll find it suits you. Eventual Izuo
1. Tales in the Night

_"I will not tell you any more than you know, young captain." The woman said, sitting upon her seat in the dark swamps, "you're love is a brown eyed beauty, getting into fights with you at every turn. Hair golden as the sun…"_

"Cast the sails!" The man strode across the ship, barking at the dark figures around him, "I want all men on deck, prepare the sails!"

The silhouettes darted across the wood, water falling down to the dark floors of the ship. Everything rocked from one side to another.

"Captain!"

The man didn't pause in his commands. "Masaomi! Get the navigator! Le Sung! I SAID RAISE THE DAMN SAILS!"

The man turned, glaring at the captain, "what's the damn point! You have lost us everything! We work for your boss, not for you!"

"I SAID RAISE-"

"RAISE YOUR OWN DA-AHHH!" The man crumbled to a heap before the captain looked around at his crew. The entire group paused, staring at him. The sky poured down upon them, the winds whipping through their hair.

Every single person stared at the dead body and the young captain.

"…What are you all waiting around for?" The captain looked at every soul on the ship and spoke up loud, "Do you know what a curse is gentlemen?"

"Yeah, we do!" A man piped up.

"Good! Then you'll know exactly what to look forward to should THOSE DAMN SAILS NOT BE RAISED FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

The men shuddered before taking off running for their stations.

Dark fabric raised from their seemingly passive positions, fluttering in the wind. Lighting lit the dark flag, almost flattened against the crow's nest.

"Captain!" A man darted out from below deck, following the man into his cabin. "Captain! What happened with the witch?"

The captain ignored him. Walking with a clear determination to his chambers. The man behind him followed as fast as he could.

"Captain! We're friends! You can tell me what happened!" The man darted through the shutting door to the captain's room and paused as he saw the captain sit.

The man pulled his hat off, unbuttoning his jacket, tossing it to the tilting floor. His white shirt was soaking red in blood.

"Iza- Captain," the man kneeled before him, unbuttoning the shirt to pause at what he saw.

"We've been cursed, Shinra." The captain stared down at him, smirking. "We had been tricked from the start. That… that woman… Shizuka… nngh… It's bleeding out badly isn't it?"

The man shook his head, ripping apart the captain's shirt, "you did a number on yourself, that is for sure. It's nothing I haven't seen before from you though…"

"Ah, and my witty doctor has returned," the captain chuckled before leaning back. "I was cursed Shinra."

"There is no such thing as curses, for the last ti-"

"Shinra. I don't you will be saying that in a couple hours…"

The man rolled his eyes, "you're dillusional."

"Then tell me, Shinra-san." The captain looked up at him and smirked sarcastically, "how's that wound of mine looking? Has it stopped bleeding or is it pouring out?"

~.~

"_Once upon a time, in a far away land far east of the African jungles and the wild Caribbean, there was an island, home to many villages. All of the villagers were wary of all visitors, well aware of the violence that the foreigners could bring._

_ However, there was one ship that all travelers and villages were well aware of… one that haunted every child, mother, and man to the very depths of their soul. _

_ The ship, The Informant._

_ Its crew forged from the very depths of hell. _

_ Its sails ripped and tattered, the sides of the ship completely black, not paint, but from being sunk to the very depths of the sea. A single flag flew from the ship, a flag bearing a single circle, in its center, a single knife, its blade stabbing the circle. _

_ On a stormy night, it was said to land upon the soil, drenching it in blood. Children would be slaughtered, mothers would be stolen, never to be seen again, and men would be killed. _

_ There were no survivors to the ship's pillaging. _

_ The worst part of the tale, dear readers, was the captain. _

_ The black haired beast had at one time been a god in human form. He had been the best trader of goods and information in the entire world, but was cursed."_

"Cursed?"

"Hush now," the woman cooed to the man before her, shivering from the rain, "let me finish." The woman wrapped the blanket closer to him and continued, _"he was deceived by a woman of incredible beauty, and, thinking himself to be a God among men, allowed her anything she wished. He brought her gold, jewels, money, a home, but she threw them into his face, calling him callous. He grew taunting, masking his ire with sarcastic quips. His crew tried to take from her everything she was getting. They took it all, and the captain helped his men do it."_

"He sounds like an asshole."

"Heiwajima Shizuo, let me finish."

"Tch, fine," the man leaned back and yawned.

_"He loved the woman so very deeply, but she would never return his love. He would confess to her when he thought he could finally get through to her, he would confess over dinners, over the light of the shining moon upon the sea, he would promise to give up the job he held so dear, to abandon his crew. Still, she did nothing to show that he was anything to her."_

"And I suppose she is a bitch too."

"Shizuo! Let me finish! _She left the man, stabbing him in the chest. She ran to the starboard side of the ship and declared her hatred of the captain. She unclothed herself, declaring that his hands would never touch her. That she would die, rather than let the captain come near her…" _The old woman wiped her eyes as she continued, "_She did one last thing before she dived to her death. She declared that the captain would be cursed, within a full moon's cycle, becoming a beast in the moonlight that he found so romantic. She cursed his name to the very depths of her soul, claiming that no blood would run through his veins while he continued to play with the emotions of others, claiming a love he know in his soul to never have existed in the first place."_

"So he's an asshole who got himself cursed for fucking with people."

_"…I suppose… But-"_

Shizuo stood up and growled in annoyance, "this story is pointless then. The captain should go get himself a girlfriend and the crew should buy a new boat and sails."

"LISTEN! DO YOU HAVE EARS WITH THAT OBNOXIOUSLY LARGE MOUTH OF YOURS?" The woman smacked his chest and cleared her throat as Shizuo rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Fine, continue the tale of captain idiot and his crew of thieves."

_"The captain found within that moon cycle that his blood poured forth from his chest, bathing the deck of the ship in crimson. His eyes were underlined in black bags, showing his fatigue. He grew more violent, not afraid to kill anyone, not even his own crew. No one could leave once they stepped upon the ship. The crew attempted to assuage the situation with many goddess-like women, but were forced to dump the bodies overboard in the morning. The captain now- heh, he's one of the most violence and deadly of all the creatures in this world. He roams the earth, a monster, devouring the flesh and blood of his victims, leaving only the bones for the dead villages."_

Shizuo waited a moment before sighing, "the end?"

"Oh, but the story continues!" The woman shut the book and smiled, "that's what makes it the greatest horror story of them all."

"That wasn't how the story goes!" Shizuo looked behind himself only to mentally groan. God, it was his damn fiancée. "The captain was a monster spat out from hell, bathing in the blood of women to stay alive."

The old woman rolled her eyes, "and I suppose you think that the world is flat as well?"

"That's a well-known fact, old crone." Vorona stood glaring at the old woman and Shizuo stood up, already annoyed.

"I will have your sour pampered behind know that my stories are not merely stories, but fact!"

"Oh really?"

"YES!"

Annoyed annoyed annoyed. Vorona was following him around like a lost annoying puppy. The blond walked out of the tavern and headed to the cliffs, the rain lightening to a drizzle as he reached the peak. His gaze drifted out to the stormy blue waters, striking against one another.

"All for love huh?" Shizuo thought back to the woman's tale and scoffed, "sounds like a stupid fucking thing to do."

And he was about to make the same stupid mistake with this fiancée of his, just so that his parents could afford to stay feed. His younger brother had already married, an embarrassing fact that Shizuo was reminded of every day. He only had so much time left in his life, he was a blacksmith. A trade that was near useless in this area, except for the farmers.

_She unclothed herself and cursed him._

What if…

Shizuo snorted a bit at his own train of thought, muttering to himself, "because getting naked and wishing for shit has done everyone good."

…

He sighed, lifting his tunic from his chest, dropping his pants to the ground and standing nude before the ocean.

What the hell was he doing, he would never know. Knowing his fucking luck, he would end up sick in bed for a month.

Well, then he wouldn't have to put up with consummating his fucking marriage.

He looked out to the sea and shouted out to the ocean, "HEY!"

The waves splashed against the land.

"IF ANYONE EVEN GIVES A SHIT ABOUT SO CALLED TRUE FUCKING LOVE, GET ME THE HELL TO MINE!"

He stood in silence as he watched the waves move before shouting one last time, "MAKE IT FAST! I WOULD RATHER BE ANYWHERE BUT IN THIS STUPID ASS SITUATION THAT'LL LEAD ME NOWHERE IN THIS STUPID ASS VILLAGE!"

Another minute and Shizuo was getting dressed again, muttering about stupid curses as he returned to the tavern once more, going to get drunk.

~.~

_**A/N: PIRATES? CURSES? WHAT THE HELL? I'm sorry, I just think of Izaya in a captain's outfit and BAM! WE HAVE LIFTOFF! Oh, this is going to be my big ol' Izuo fic, so my wondrous Shizaya fans… well, we still have Vegas- *Shot* **_

_**Okay! OKAY! Maybe I'll thrown in some Shizaya moments *coughs* don't count on it, Captain Izaya FTW! *cough cough* **_

_**I'm not gonna say the R word, you know the routine~! **_

_**AVAST YE MATEYS! WE BE GOING INTO ROUGH WATERS FOR TE FIC!**_


	2. Hungover

"Ah, what a great day to be out at sea," the blond looked out at the ocean as he climbed into the crows nest. "Great day to catch us a fine lot of chicks!"

"Masaomi~" the navigator looked over at him warningly, "if the captain catches you up here, he's going to kill us."

"Pish posh." Masaomi waved him off, "Mikado, Izaya wouldn't dare get rid of me. How else would he find hot chicks? I swear, without me, he wouldn't know a large rack from a stuffed shirt."

Mikado shooed at him, clearly becoming flustered by the conversation, "Kida! Hurry back to your post!"

"Blah, blah, I came all the way up here to visit you and that's what you're going to say." Kida leaned against the railing of the nest and moaned. "I came all the way here, through grit and grime. I risked the wrath of one highly irate beast who lives under the boat. I just went through so much, just to see my greatest friend in the whole world, but alas! He does not want me as a friend anymore."

Mikado sighed, shaking his head, "it must be such a hardship to be you."

"Oh what a hardship it tis!" He laid on the floor of the confined space, shutting his eyes in anguish. "I always give and give. My heart bleeds upon the decks of this ship, just trying to please my one and only best friend in the world. I find him the hottest babes, just loaded with the most gorgeous pairs-"

"You tried to hook me up with a guy last time we landed on solid ground!"

"Most gorgeous pairs," Kida exclaimed, earning a even more flustered look from his companion, "but still~ my love goes unanswered." Kida snatched his friend's hand and got upon bended knee, looking up at his friend sincerely, "You must tell me, Mikado. Is it the moustache? Is it my smell? Why are you abandoning me to the_ harsh_, **cruel **waters of the ocean?"

"…Kida, get back to your post before Izaya comes back up from below deck."

"Ah, and still, the great me must await his damsel's call. Farewell, my dear prince." Kida climbed out and held onto a few of the many ropes connected to the sails, "until the time when I can free you from your high up prison!" He began his great trip down to the deck and Mikado sighed.

"Sometimes, I think he's weird…"

"MIKADO!"

The navigator jumped as he heard the captain, "YES SIR!" Below, he saw the dark figure moving to where the blond had landed below.

"FIND US A PLACE TO REST! THE CREW IS NEEDY AGAIN!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"AND MIKADO!"

"YES?"

"IF YOU NEED KIDA, JUST TAKE HIM! HE NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT YOU!"

"YES SIR!" Mikado turned away, blushing at the news. The captain was too informed about the happenings of this ship.

Down below, said captain turned to his first mate and smirked, "enjoying the crows nest, Kida?"

The blond frowned, avoiding eye contact, "aye sir. I was checking what news he had about the nearest land."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir."

"And what did he say?"

"Not much, he was still working on it."

"And yet you seemed so very energized as you were coming down from up there." The captain sighed, "here I was hoping there would be something interesting going on."

"Sorry sir. Nothing to report."

"Ah, but Kida?"

"Yes sir?"

Izaya looked at the straying eyes of the crew and frowned, turning to face their sudden fear stricken faces, "Did I say you could stop working? HOP TO IT! I WANT TO BE ON LAND BY NIGHTFALL!"

"AYE!" The crew members scampered to their posts and Izaya grabbed his first mate's arm, stopping him for a moment.

"You may play with whomever you please, Kida, but remember what happened to my last first mate." He smiled brightly before turning, his coat fluttering out behind him as he headed towards his cabin.

"SIR!" Mikado shouted from up high.

"WHAT?" Izaya turned, looking up at the crows nest.

"LAND HO!"

"DO YOU SEE HUMANS?"

"THERE'S A BLOND PERSON STANDING UP WAVING!"

"A blond person?" Kida frowned at the detail. Izaya did as well.

"SO?"

"SIR! I THINK… I THINK IT'S SHIZU-"  
>"I WANT ALL MEN TO THEIR STATIONS!" Izaya didn't let the navigator finish his sentence before exploding at the men. "I WANT TO BE ON THAT ISLAND IMMEDIATELY!"<p>

"Sir," Kida hurried forward and Izaya cut him a glare.

"You will make sure these men get us to land immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Be warned Kida, my first mate could use a friend about now." With that, Izaya slammed the door to below deck shut.

Kida just stared after him, swallowing. There was no way in the hells of the sea that he wanted to end up like Shinra.

~.~

"Shizuo!" A voice from above him awakened the blond from his slumber.

"No. Fuck off." Shizuo rolled over and buried his face into his pillow.

"Shizuo! Your wedding! It's going to start in a few minutes!" Kadota nudged at him more, "you have to get up and moving! We still need-"

"No thanks. The woman's a basket case. I'd rather spend my life with this pillow." Shizuo hugged the object for emphasis and Kadota groaned.

"Your parents and brother are expecting you to go though!"

"Fuck 'em."

"Shizuo, you don't mean that. Come on, at least go to say you aren't going through with this."

"Nope."

"Shizuo~" Kadota groaned in aggravation before a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking, he grinned, "Ah, Kasuka. You can talk some rationale into him."

The man nodded and Kadota left the building.

"…I'm not going."

The man sat down and Shizuo rolled over, looking at his greatest listener and closest family member.

"I can't do it. If I have to listen to her complain about her feet or the village, I'll kill her."

"…"

"I mean she goes on and on about it and when I have to work, she complains that blacksmith is too low a trade and that I should find a new trade."

"…"

"And then she gripes about the family and I swear, if she tries to seduce me I will wring her neck."

"…"

"She's annoying!"

"…"

"Unnngh… headache headache headache headache~"

Kasuka pulled a bottle of milk from nearby and handed it to him.

"Thanks Kasuka." Shizuo drank it and groaned in agony. "God, my head hurts."

"I will tell them to postpone everything."

"Thanks."

Kasuka nodded, heading out.

Annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed annoyed!

Shizuo was absolutely sure he didn't want to marry some mainlander's daughter out for some wealth. No doubt she would be the death of him. He would rather just be gone.

Standing up, Shizuo didn't bother putting on a shirt before heading to the cliffs, enjoying his favorite place in the whole area. He sipped at his milk as he looked back to see the villagers returning home, having not seen a wedding and having to wait longer.

He looked out to the sea and frowned.

Why did it look like there was a ship in the horizon?

He narrowed his gaze and looked harder; he could almost imagine the boat from the old crone's story the night before. He could imagine the monsters on the deck, the captain with horns, stomping his hooves upon the floorboards as he commanded a legion of ghouls.

He sighed. No doubt he would fit in fine with that kind of crowd. Unlike here with the judging neighbors and gossiping elders, he would rather be part of that ship's crew.

Pfft, amusing himself, Shizuo raised a hand and waved at the imaginary ship. The sun came out from behind the clouds and Shizuo shielded his poor sight, feeling his headache throb in twice the pain as before. Damn it. Stupid sunlight. Stupid stories of freedom and escape.

Stupid damn ghost stories.

~.~

_**A/N: Oh yeah, I got a few ideas from Pirates of the Caribbean, but in all honesty, the movies plots will not be taking place in this. Too predictable. **_

_**TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, ne?**_

_**I warn you all, the next chapter will have the following:**_

_**Violence, deaths, perverts, and some very crazed! Captain Izaya forcing some awesome Izuo into the story **_

_**Reviews as always, are welcome.**_


	3. Wedding Night

The wedding was white, layered in pinks and lavenders upon the setting sun. It was beyond anything else anyone of the village had ever seen. The usual wear was tossed aside for silks and cashmere.

It was slightly chilly, but that did nothing to remove the love that Vorona felt in her heart.

She was so very happy, just beyond all joys. Finally her time had come. She would be the top of the food chain. She would be able to outshine her own family. While she had been hesitant about a becoming a _blacksmith's _wife, he had a great strength, monstrously great strength that would help her to kill her own family.

They were useless to her. They commanded her to do stupid things. They made her do everything she didn't want. Yet her mother had one thing correctly, she would marry an idiot who would do as she said and was built for power.

Shizuo was a perfect ten in her books.

She walked out of the building and her bridesmaids all cooed over her, eyes watering as they said how adorable she was. She looked like a princess. She looked like a queen. She heard so many compliments, but none satisfied her enough.

She had to hear Shizuo say it. He had to break down and love her as she walked down the aisle.

She walked to the town hall and opened the door, walking in. She watched the crowd go in awe of her. She watched the priest look at her enviously.

Everything was perfect.

She was just so happy.

Her feet glided her down the aisle, she blushed at the attention. She was in love with the town. She was going to be the most idolized of them all. She was going to be the most popular of the women. She was going to be the most loved.

She walked all the way over to the alter and looked over at her soon to be husband. He wasn't _looking _at her though.

Oh no.

He was going to have to look. She was his goddess now. He was going to have to _listen _to her. He was going to have to obey like a good little husband.

She tugged on his jacket sleeve and grew furious. No matter what, he didn't look at her.

"Shizuo."

Nothing. He kept almost glaring at the priest. He kept just ignoring her.

It was just pissing her right off.

Oh, no. This was her wedding. He was going to pay freaking attention to her-

"Do you Heiwajima Shizuo, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"No."

The whole building paused, staring at him in horror.

"WHAT?" She glared at him, her precious plans and future crumbling to pieces. It was so… so… "HOW DARE YOU!" She hit him with as much strength as she could muster.

He smirked, pushing her off him and heading towards the exit. His brother, whatever the hell his name is, followed him, patting him on the back as if- as if- as if she wasn't even worth his time!

THOSE DAMN BROTHERS!

"GET BACK HERE!" She lifted her skirts and followed after him. Ignoring the smug old coot from the other night. Stupid woman telling him ghost stories. No doubt this was her payback for being an idiot.

Vorona would make the-

"FIRE!"

The building went into chaos. Before Shizuo and his brother could reach the doors, the damn things flew open, giving view to, not a late member of the town, but to…

They looked kind of like men. Grimy, hairy, fish smelling men.

The group rushed in and began to attack the people. The villagers screamed, running for their lives. Shizuo grabbed his brother and the man's wife, Ruri, rushing them to the back. He ducked his head to be hidden in the village chaos.

"Bro-"

"You both have to get out of here!" Shizuo rushed them into the stables and all but threw them onto a horse. "GO!"

"Shizuo-"

"Go!" Shizuo hit the back of the horse, Ruri nodding as she took the reins and rushed them away.

The screams and stink of death increased as Shizuo turned around, rushing back. He roared as he went into the building, grabbing a pew and slamming it into the marauders. He shoved villagers surviving out the windows, doors, anything he could shove them out to get them away.

"Shizuka~"

"Shizuka~"

"The witch~"

The murmurs of the invaders made Shizuo pause a moment as they backed off, what the hell were they talking about?

One, a blond boy with some terrible facial hair grinned, "what say you gents? A nice give back to the oh so kind boss?"

The men snickered, surrounding the blacksmith. Shizuo didn't care, let them try. He was going to kill them all.

"IF ANYONE KILLS THAT MAN, I WILL KILL HIM!" Vorona, of all people, VORONA lunged at him, going to kill him when an object flashed across the room. The blond woman dropped at Shizuo's feet, a knife embedded in her neck.

The crowd shuddered as Shizuo stared down at her.

"Can't have the boss displeased," a particularly grime covered person stepped out of the back and smiled, "after all he is my only friend."

"Shinra…"

"What's he doing here?"

"Didn't the boss kill him?"

"SILENCE!" The man, Shinra, walked forward and stood before Shizuo, taking the glare without even flinching. "Hello there."

Shizuo frowned, "h-hello?"

"I see that you are quite strong. While the men are quite stupid and have been out to sea for ages, please do not hold it too much against us that we went a bit stir crazy in the town."

"You killed the bride."

"Yeah," the man laughed a bit, "well, we probably are going to hell anyway. Might as well do as kidnap the groom."

The needle hit him a moment before he fell to the ground, his body not responding. Suddenly the world started to burn or perhaps it was his body. The group pulled and tugged him away, leading him out of the town, off of the island. He was far too gone to see the boat, to see the sails; he could hardly breathe. He could hardly think. This burning in him. It was just…

He could feel so much, like every single part of his body was set into overdrive. He just wanted to escape. He started to speak, what he was saying he could hardly register.

"I want to leave… never come back… no more… fuck rules…"

A door was opened on the swaying area, he was shoved inside, and the darkness swallowed him. He fell to the floor, feeling the soft, no doubt expensive material under him.

Then something touched him. It threw open a window a moment before shutting it.

"Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo turned towards the voice, eyes widened in attempt to see in the dark. A pair of hands stroked down his back, wrapping themselves around his waist. He felt his hair touched, every cell in his being leaning into the touch.

He wanted this. He needed this.

He pulled the body to him and felt his back hit the floor.

"You could run, but you will never escape… never again…" The voice was dark, growling. It sounded animalistic. It sent Shizuo's heartbeat into overdrive.

He dug his fingers into the rug on the floor, feeling his clothes be shredded from his body. Something clawed down his chest, creating a mixed pain/pleasure.

"Shizu-chan…"

An object touched him, down far too low for his usual comfort. His body convulsed as it went in. He screamed out, trying to buck the thing away from him. Get it out! It pounded into him again and again. He was burning in acid. He was in the flames of his own workplace's fire. He felt like one of his tools, being forged from agony and fire. It was beyond all his imagination.

"Say my name…Shizu-chan… say Izaya…" the voice cooed to him softly. A pair of red eyes glinted in the darkness, just a moment before his mouth was claimed. He felt so weak for once, like he was just a child. The monster dominated over him, it pounded into him, it stole what space of his mouth had never been touched.

And Shizuo couldn't deny it was arousing. It was damn alluring. The thrills and chills of that endless night around him, he screamed the name in his climax, no doubt getting his cum onto the beast thrusting within him. He screamed and he cried out to the red-eyed demon. He clutched the floor, the wood boards creaking under his hands, leaving splinters for the next person to touch them. He fell to the ground as he finished off, he felt so full, he felt the heat leave him. His eyes drooped to a close.

Like his own tools, he had been forged for a new purpose in life.

Whatever it was now, he knew not.

"I...Izaya..."

"Shizu-chan will never escape." Hands, like spider's feet, crawled up his chest, a straggling piece of moonlight filtering in the room, shining upon a jaw of glinting teeth, sharp as a monster's. It moved as the voice came again. "You are home again, there is nothing else left for you. We will make sure of that." A glistening black head of hair shone as the teeth were lost from view, it curled against his chest and Shizuo found himself holding the body close, letting it do as it pleased to him.

He ignored the pain of the bite to his neck, a sick pleasure taking its place.

"There is no one else for you, no woman, no man, no child, nothing." Those red eyes, those carmine eyes glinted in mirth. "Shizu-chan will long for only me, only my touch, my body," hot breath fell upon his face, "will give back my soul. We will play our wonderful little games all over again. For now, rest, the moon is high."

Shizuo shivered as it tried to move away from him, he tried to grab the monster and it chuckled.

"Not just yet, Shizu-chan. When dawn comes…"

With that, Shizuo felt the last of his consciousness leave him, drifting off into a deep slumber.

~.~

_**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_

_**Review!**_


	4. Master IzaIza

"Hello~"

Shizuo felt so exhausted. He felt beyond any form of energy, like an overused rag in need of the wash. He was just so tired.

"Did you see the master?"

"Yeah, I saw him. I think he's up on deck going berserk over what he did."

"It's love~"

"Love? Erika, what have you been smoking under the deck?"

"Opium… Wow, Walker, I was just kidding!"

"You said that too well…"

"Pfft, anyway, let's get Shizuka up and dressed. I bet this guy would look stunning in Shizuka's old clothes!"

"Erika, we aren't dressing him up like a chick."

"Why not? I bet master IzaIza would love it! I bet we would never see our master again!"

"He thought we had dumped another chick in his room, not some guy."

"Man. Woman. Walker, if you were a woman, you know I would come onto you just as strongly as I do now. Love goes beyond the body."

Shizuo groaned a bit, these voices were annoying. What the hell were they even talking about? It sounded like they were referencing him maybe… Ugh, why wouldn't they just shut up and let him recover in peace?

"I think he's wakin' up."

"Yes! Time for yaoi!"

"Erika, no. We are not doing that. Do you want to end up like Shinra-san?"

The voices, as Shizuo opened his eyes and looked, belonged to two kids. The pipsqueaks were practically pressed against each other. "Who the hell are you two?"

The boy smiled, never once opening his eyes, "we?"

"Yes, Walker. Who are we?" The girl smirked, "We are the most brilliant geniuses on this ship. We provide entertainment, romance, and all around are the most intelligent… besides master."

"We're the cabin boys."

"We are the masterminds of the indoors. We stay in the cabins and make sure they are ready for the excitement that comes to this ship."

"We clean the ship's indoor areas."

"We plot and mastermind every love life on this boat. We are the shipping duo. We create all the romance on this boat."

"We just do what the master says."

"We can see into the future," the woman was becoming increasingly annoying.

"You cannot," the boy argued.

"Yes, I can! I totally predicted that master IzaIza was homosexual and look who we are talking to. His lover from last night. A _man_!" The girl practically gave off sunlight at how much she was beaming. "I was right. I can see into the future and I declare that we shall all be free finally!"

"I think all the rum is going to your head."

"I see a beautiful reunion of Shinra-san with the master."

"You see the inside of the master's room, one room of which the master forbade us from entering."

"You've been doubling to do Mikado's shift on the crow's nest haven't you? No means yes, Walker."

Shizuo rubbed his aching head, this was going too far and he wasn't even fully awake yet. Looking around, he frowned. This wasn't the house, nor was it the kiln room where he worked.

Where the hell was he?

He looked around, trying to locate where they were when he felt the room _tilt. _The belongings swayed a smidgen and Shizuo went pale. He was out at sea? His mind rushed, trying to figure out what had happened? Where the hell was he?

He thought back, thinking of l…last…

He fell back, leaning against the headboard as he thought. He had… he had had…

Who had that been? He couldn't remember seeing them. He remembered… He couldn't remember what he remembered.

"He looks mad?"

"Hey Shizuka!" The girl leaned forward, "you mad?"

Shizuo forced himself to focus. "Why the hell are you calling me Shizuka?"

"You are Shizuka, aren't you?"

"Reincarnation." Walker chirped, "he must not remember being her."

"Oh! That would be even more exciting! Just imagine, he suddenly remembers and he and the master reconnect, becoming as deeply in love as before-"

"Erika, if she really had loved him, she wouldn't have freaking cursed him."

"She was yandere."

"No, she was just a spoiled piece of crap."

"She wasn't capable of being able to properly love the master so she offed herself so that she could be reincarnated. Then she found him last night and reunited!" the girl leaned into the boy's lap and shut her eyes in ecstasy. "Now the master and Shizu-reincarnate can come together in a beautiful yaoi love and bring each other the love they both-"

"The master is probably the same age as this guy." The boy looked over at him and Shizuo rubbed his head. "Oh right. You wanted to know who we are. I'm-"

"I really don't care anymore."

Shizuo stood up and heard the girl whistle, "hello Shizu-chan~"

Looking down, Shizuo went deep red, "damn pervert! Look away!" He grabbed a piece of clothing from nearby and covered his crotch, but not before the duo got a nice look.

"Pervert?" The girl smiled, "it's just my part-time occupation. It gets boring on this ship. I must say, you are quite endowed. I'm surprised the master doesn't let you do the shoving instead of the covering."

"What does that even mean?" Shizuo shook his head quickly before she could speak, "never mind, I don't wanna know."

"She's Erika and my name is Walker," the boy, Walker, stated. "Since you're new here, we figured we would be the first to greet you."

"Even though we aren't supposed to be in here," Erika piped in.

"Great, nice to meet you. Get the hell out."

"We brought you some clothes!" She held out some fabric and grinned, "since you and the master successfully destroyed your old clothes."

"Who the hell is this master?"

"He's the captain of this ship."

Shizuo looked around and frowned, "this ship looks ancient." The blackened wood and crimson color scheme spurred up the ghost story's ship. The room was littered in jewels, expensive silks, fur blankets and gold. So much gold, it looked like the room of a king. It looked like the room of a champion.

…It looked like a room for a successful pirate.

"Well, the ship has been through hell and back," Walker conceded. "Plus the master likes the black wood. He thinks it scares the mainlanders."

"Oh, it does." Erika laughed, "they run like shadows to the light!"

"What ship is this," Shizuo had a bad feeling about the ship.

"This ship," both of the duo looked at him with evil smirks plastered on their faces, "this ship is the Informant."

_Oh, shit… _

Shizuo sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around, wondering just how deeply asleep that he was that everything felt so _real. _It couldn't be real. He couldn't be on this damn boat. This was a ghost story's ship. Ghost stories weren't true. They were only created by elders to keep small boys from running out to sea, from staying out late into the night.

There was no way in hell that this was true.

"The Informant?" Shizuo looked at them, "who's the captain?"

"The captain is master Izaya."

"He's a rough lover, isn't he?" Erika grinned and leaned in close, successfully pissing him off.

"Go."

Walker pulled her away and smiled more, "don't worry, we aren't sta-"

"What are you two fungi doing in my quarters?"

All three of them jumped at the harsh voice, the duo spinning on their heels. Walker bowed before the man in the doorway. "Forgive us, master! We heard the guest awakening in here and felt it our duty to see him properly clad-"

"Enough," the man stepped into the room and made a motion for the duo to leave, "I don't need to hear of your blasted ideas. Get down to the other's chambers and clean up."

"What are you going to do," Erika asked evilly.

The man leaned forward, resting arms upon his narrow, jewel encrusted belt, "oh? What does it matter what I do with what is mine? Do you hold the same measure of control of this ship as I? No? Then get your bum out of my chambers before I show you just what happened to my former first mate."

Walker grabbed his companion and went scrambling for the door, "forgive us captain! We're leaving!"

The duo walked out a split second before the door was slammed shut behind them. The captain of the ship turned and Shizuo looked him over. The man's red eyes danced with emotions as the smirk upon his face remained as cold and malicious as with the duo. His red jacket swished a bit around his lithe body.

"I see you've met the cabin boys."

"…You piss me off." The words spilled forth before Shizuo could think. He expected to be stabbed, to be killed or attacked. No, the man started chuckling, laughing at him.

"Oh? Do I really?" He stepped forward, his jet black hair peeking out just barely from his hat. His smirk turned into a sadistic smile, his white teeth looking carnivorous, "and just what about this judgement, hmm? Do I need to kill my own crew members?"

Shizuo leaned back more, his head thumping against the wall of the room as his back pressed into the headboard. "What the hell did you do to me last night?"

"Hmm?" The man paused, "I did nothing."

"Bullshit. I heard…" He lingered, trying to think of what the voice, this guy, had said last night.

"You have a very overactive imagination." The captain sat down and chuckled, "my crew picked you up last night after you destroyed the town. You kept calling yourself a monster."

"I what?" Shizuo tried to think back. He remembered the villagers screaming. He remembered Vorona attacking… His face grew pale before he felt the captain reach out, caressing his face.

"You came to us of your own free will, joined our crew of your own volition."

"I…" He faltered, growing a headache from trying to remember.

"Whatever you remember, that is what we know. The crew dumped you in here last night due to our cot shortage."

"So we…"

"We what?" The captain stood up and smirked, those carmine eyes glimmering in mirth. "How unpredictable. Get dressed and enjoy the peace of the ship for this day. Tomorrow I will have you working the deck with my first mate. If that doesn't work out, I'll drag you back under the deck to cook with the Russian." He took his hat off a moment and Shizuo stared at him. Before he could stop himself, he reached out, trying to touch the man, to somehow prove to himself he was talking to someone and not an apparition. The man flinched away from his touch, replacing his hat back onto his head and striding quickly out the door, leaving the blond on his bed.

Shizuo stared at the door for several moments, trying to think straight. He…

He was a monster…

A monster on a ship of monsters…

But that man didn't seem like a monster, he seemed…

Shaking his head, Shizuo looked around again only to look down and turn as scarlet as the sheets. He had been hard for the entire time the captain had been in here…

And his erection had been clearly visible the entire time.

The blond stood up and dressed quickly, be damned with a day of relaxing, he wasn't going to get any relief sitting around in the room of this… this… _flea. _Yeah, this room home to the most annoying pest he had ever laid eyes on.

Damn it, but he had never gotten this hard before, and the man had only touched his _fucking cheek. _

He was going to kill the bastard, his balls hurt.

~.~

_**A/N: You think I would just end the story with that last chapter? Silly humans, there are too many loose ends. I like the way this is turning out. ;)**_

_**Anyway, did you peeps check out the pic that someone put a link to in the reviews. I did. –has it saved as wallpaper on ipod- It's GORGEOUS! I think we need more pirate Shizaya/Izuo pics. I think I died a bit from the complete and utter joy of seeing such an image. –fangirling elsewhere- Thank you my dear fenra, you successfully sent me into a big old fit of joy and successfully making my parents wonder about me…again. :D **_

_**Review~ **_


	5. Phenomenon

"We're gonna be a FAMILY AGAIN!" The girl cried upon seeing her captain walking towards them. Walker shook his head and bent over his mop, getting back to work.

Izaya looked at Erika in a mixture of blank faced and surprise. "…You need to stay out of shipment, Erika-san."

"I swear I haven't touched it!"

"It's true," Walker sighed, "She just kind of sits on it and goes on and on about the most random things."

"I only talk about yaoi when you stop being fun." She looked over at the other and winked seductively.

"Focus, you both. I said stay out and you both disobeyed me." Izaya looked at them furiously. "What do we do with people who do not listen."

"He called out for someone!"

Walker rushed in front of Erika protectively, "no! You can't kill us!"

"Kill?" The captain smirked, "why would I ever kill a valuable pair such as yourselves."

"Captain? You wanted me?" Masaomi walked in and Izaya nodded, "tell Dotachin that he will be taking over the cabin boy duties for the time being."

"What about Karisawa and Yumasaki?"

"They will be busy elsewhere."

Masaomi shivered a moment before darting to the deck, leaving the captain to his business. Things were going to be quiet if the crew had any say about it.

~.~

Shizuo was so confused, why had he decided to join pirates? PIRATES? He must have been completely out of his mind. And that damn captain with his stupid calm behave-

"You heard Masaomi. The cabin boys have gone to the cells with Shinra!"

"What did they even do?"

"They went into the captain's room."

"So?"

"Shizuka was in there."

"So? It's a guy, didn't he realize it was no-"

"Shush! You don't wanna die in the cells with them do you? Leave the matter alone. You'll die if you interfere."

"So? It isn't right!"

"So? You will die. As in, not be breathing."

"Hey." Both men jumped as Shizuo walked out from behind the door, shutting it behind himself.

"Shizuka!"

"Oh shit!" The men crossed themselves and scrambled for their lives. Shizuo frowned at them both, stupid idiots, what the hell was their problem. He was wearing some damn decent clothes.

"Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo turned, his eyes meeting with that of the captain. His gaze narrowed as he realized those men had been talking about those annoying two from earlier.

"Is there a prob-"

"You did something with those two from earlier."

The captain blinked at him, his face blank before an aggravating, knowing grin developed on his face. He shrugged, his eyes shutting behind thick lashes as he made the gesture, forever keeping secrets in. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean-"

"Don't play dumb. Erika and Walker. Where did they go?"

"That should be no matter of yours."

"Yeah, why's that?"

The next moment was one Shizuo was not sure if he imagined or it really happened. The man's face…

It changed.

His nose wrinkled, something poking forth from his skin like black spots, his eyes rounded, the pupils turning into almost slits in the irises. That wasn't all that caught the blond's attention though. It was the almost imperceptible hiss and twitch that came from him.

Shizuo's eyes widened a moment before the man turned, walking briskly across the decks.

"You sorry lot of algae! GET THOSE SAILS UP! MIKADO!"

"YES SIR!" A small voice from way above them all caught Shizuo's attention.

"WE'RE HEADED NORTH! MAKE SURE TO GET A CLOAK THIS EVENING!"

"AYE, SIR!"

"North?" A blond ran up to the captain, "why north? That's towards the Russe land! We should be headed south. We can converge with the Indonesian trades and get some-"

"I said we're going north, Mr. Masaomi. When I say north, what does that mean?"

"…It means… north… sir…"

"Good. Then TAKE US NORTH!"

Shizuo moved forward as people scrambled across the deck, giving him a wide berth. He walked over to the captain and the man turned, smirking, "Mr. Masaomi, this will be your new understudy since the tragic passing of your dear Mr. Le Sung."

Masaomi looked less than pleased, but didn't speak as the captain walked away, climbing up to the helm and taking control of the ship.

"You hate him." It wasn't a question, more of an observation.

"More like I hate what he is." The blond looked over at him and Shizuo shook his head. What the hell did that mean? He went to ask, but the blond cut him off, "I don't want to hear shit from you. Don't complain. Do what I say. Don't trust the crazy slaves on this ship. Otherwise they'll kill you and I will let them."

"MASAOMI!" The captain called out and the man looked up, meeting that crimson gaze from afar.

"What? NOT GONNA TELL ME TO GO EASY ON YOUR LAY HERE, ARE YA?"

"GIVE THE PROTOZOAN HELL! MAKE HIM CLEAN THE SHIP IF YOUR WILL DICTATES IT!"

The crew shuddered, as though such a task was the most ungodly thing imaginable. Masaomi merely grinned, his face dark with cruel intentions, "well, well, well… It would appear you ticked off the captain. I like you more already Mr…"

He looked at him and Shizuo blinked, realized he was being asked a name. "Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Cool, Shizuo." Masaomi motioned him away from the deck, "let's grab some lunch from Simon and chat."

~.~

_**A/N: Yeah… It's a boring chapter… But wait! What has happened to Erika and Walker! –gasps- PRUSTRIAN INFORMANT! YOU FIEND! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!**_

_**Yay! Promises for fanart! I wanna see mustached Kida. :3 **_

_**IS IT HIS MUSTACHE? …yes, this chapter's lack of action is all Kida's mushtache's fault. Although… Izaya… wtf with your face? Hmm… **_

_**-stops teasing to work on next chapter and such- **_


	6. The Loons and the Monster

"So do you drink, Mr. Heiwajima?"

Shizuo frowned a moment before shaking his head, "No-"

"Well, you do now. You drink like a madman."

Shizuo followed the man to the lower levels before pausing, his gaze glued to the other room. He stood and stared in a mixture of shock and growing fury.

"Mister Heiwajima~" Masaomi turned in midstride and frowned at him. "Hello, Shizuo~ The kitchens are not in the sleep room."

"…Kadota."

The mopping, hard-working crew member looked up, paling at the sight of the man, "…Shizuo?"

This was… this was unbelievable! What the hell was that guy doing on a- what was he doing on this ship!

"Shizuo…I can explain…"

"Yeah? That you somehow set me up to join this damn crew of bastards? I shouldn't have trusted some outsider. Some damn guy I had met only three weeks ago. Was I even supposed to go through that damn wedding?" Shizuo marched forward, preparing to strike. His fist moved back, preparing to make contact with that lying face.

"WHOA THERE BIG GUY!" Masaomi sprinted around him, forcing him to stop. "Just hold on a minute. Kadota's a new recruit. We don't kill new recruits."

"New recruits…"

"Yeah, we picked him up a while ago. He's new cabin boy until ol' stuck up capatain decides to pull the stick out his ass and give us back Karisawa and Yumasaki." Masaomi looked around before overturning Kadota's bucket, "personally, I think the scary pairing duo was better at cleaning."

"I'm new, I don't know how the hell you clean this ship."

"Which is exactly why you should not be cleaning at all. You should be doing just about anything else."

"Tell that to your captain."

"El Diablo Cap-i-tain, is busy cleaning his whiskers and having others stroke his fur."

Kadota sighed, "well, if those two come back sooner, that would be nice."

"They're probably down in the cells with Shinra… or what's left of him."

"Shinra," Shizuo looked at the boy, "Kishitani Shinra?"

"Yeah…"

"He was with your guys' raid."

""…No…"

Shizuo frowned, "I could have sworn that guy's name…" His eyes lit as he remembered, "he spoke to me! In the hall."

Masaomi grinned, shaking his head, "hell _no_. Shinra-san's the former first mate before this wonderful, boob-loving, whiskered fellow before you. He was driven mad by the captain and now sits in the cells, rocking on his feet and mumbling about curses and plagues. I mean, he's crazy."

"Driven mad?"

"Oh yeah, do not _ever _cross the captain. He's a monster. He's got a sick fascination with humans to go with it, making people go mad or shooting them or whatever he's in the mood for." Masaomi motioned to them both, "come along. We can go get some grub before returning to the grave digging."

"Grave digging?" Kadota followed them down the hallway and the blond boy stopped all grins, looking around the ship as though the whole place disgusted and scared him.

"Do yourselves a good favor, stick to yourselves. Don't ask questions."

"We joined this damn crew. We should be able to ask whatever we-"

Masaomi stopped them, pulling a door open, the scratching upon the floorboards made both men shiver a bit. He motioned them through. "We're making a side trip since you boys seem to be so rebellious."

Down they went then, through grimier and more decrepit chambers. The walls oozed something dark, clawmarks made up the walls. Shizuo and Kadota looked around silently, the face of Masaomi's turning darker, the light flickering off a fatigued, jaded young man. His eyes glinted with self-loathing and hatred.

Wherever they were going, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Here." The first mate stopped before a door and looked at them both, "we'll be only spending a moment in here."

"What's in-"

"Let's go." Masaomi opened the door.

"_May the gods be willing, save my friend from his accursed fate. Bring him out of the darkness, save his questionable soul from the damnation that has been branded into him. Please… Please save him…Please… I beg of you… he's my only friend…"_

"Shinra! What have I told you?" The current first mate looked down at the former and grinned, "you just need to find a nice rack to spend a few nights with. You'll be cured of your mumbo jumbo!"

A shaggy, filth covered face looked up, eyes wild, the murmuring continued, "_please save him, he cannot see what is becoming of himself. There is no time to spare. His soul with withering away. He is going to die. He will become the monster that she has cast him into. Kill the witch. Save the captain. Help find the cure to the plague of the captain's. He is not a monster, he had been made into one. He will die. He will die without any help. He needs to be rescued. He needs to be sa-"_

"Hey, stop the weird muttering." Shizuo stepped forward and the wild eyes snapped from Masaomi to Shizuo. The eyes widened, his body shot forward to the bars, reaching out frantically.

_"It's the witch! It's the witch! Kill the witch. Save the captain! Kill the true monster, save the captain! His soul! His soul is burning in eternal damnation. Must kill the monster." _

"He's nuts." Masaomi shook his head, turning away with Kadota to see the cabin duo.

"Hey guys! Please tell me that you two have come to free us." Erika looked over at them.

"Can't… leave the cells… we'll die…" The other cabin boy stared at the ceiling, his eyes wide, face pale. He shook in Erika's arms.

"Erika! Walker! Walker, what the hell happened to you?" Masaomi and Kadota ran to the bars and looked at the duo in horror.

"I don't know!" Erika shook, but not nearly as bad as her friend, "he and the captain went to the other room, they were in there for only a moment and then Walker was like this! The captain… he stuck Walker in my arms… we were led down here… and Walker… he keeps mumbling like Shinra-san…." She looked up, near tears. "What happened to him? What brought him to this? He's my Walker!"

Shizuo turned and looked at the madman former first mate. "I'm not a witch."

The man pressed himself to the bars, whispering quietly. _"You must be his only hope then. You must save him. That's why I brought you here. You must stop the beast from controlling him. You must save him from the monster that threatens to consume him. The plague… the plague…"_

"Walker… please come back to me…" Erika nuzzled her companion, sniffling, "please… tell me what's wrong… tell me what happened…"

"Moment's up," Masaomi looked over at Shizuo, pulling Kadota away, "we're leaving now. Time for some grub."

They followed Masaomi quietly.

_"KILL THE PLAGUE! SAVE THE CAPTAIN!"_

_"THE EYES! BEWARE THOSE EYES!"_

_"WALKER! WHAT EYES? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"What did that Shinra guy do," Shizuo asked.

"Huh? He was the first mate, I told you that."

"No, why did he get down there?"

"Oh, he introduced Shizuka and the captain to each other. Shizuka had a real nice pair on her chest, envy of everyone where she had come from, but she didn't like to be called a monster, the captain figured she would be a great raider… among other things," his perverted grin made the other two roll their eyes. "Anyway, Shinra was the physician as well as the first mate. Shizuka always fought with the captain a lot and hated Shinra, not that she wasn't getting pissed all the time anyway, but a few times she got pissier than pissed. She destroyed half the ship in her anger. We were stuck on land for two months when she found out how close those two were. Thank the stars we were near land."

"So because she went crazy and cursed him, he sticks his first mate in a cell?" Shizuo frowned.

"No, it was not that big of a deal actually. In the end, that fine, boobilious woman stabbed the captain's gut and tried to gut him like a fish. When that didn't work she did the whole, 'I am a goddess. I curse you to think about how rocking the bedsheets I would be. Look at me naked, oh, now I'm gonna jump off the ship.' Anyway, long story short, she jumped that sweet delectable body of hers into the ocean and the captain wouldn't stop bleeding. Shinra looked after him, but the curse about becoming a monster rang in everyone's head. Captain went to even speak with some fortune teller woman on the continent."

"And?"

Masaomi shook his head, leading them closer to the sweet scent of food. "and he returned that night in a fury. He did something no one ever thought he would do. He shot someone… killing him. That would be my last underling, Mr. Le Sung. And then he rushes to his chambers, Shinra following him like a pup. The lads spent the entire night in there and then this high pitched, agonizing, horror story… I mean, it was like nothing you would ever have heard in your life… this scream goes through the night. The crew and I all froze in our stations, no one with the guts to go see. We stood there for hours, the rain that pounded down against our skins nothing compared to the fear of what could have happened. I mean," Masaomi smiled sheepishly, "I climbed all the way up to the crows nest and stayed there all night, providing some reprieve for my friend up top by covering him from the rain."

"Well, what happened to the captain and Shinra-san?" Kadota looked as fascinated as Shizuo was.

"Not a clue."

"What?" Both men looked at the first mate in shock. The boy only shook his head and opened the door to the kitchens.

"Simon-san! Where's the food?"

"Ah, Kida! I have made fish for lunch."

"Man, I was feeling some steak man. I'm skin and bones here, wasting away. My mustache is even drooping."

"You eat, mustache grow strong."

"Really? Can it start doing the heavy lifting? It's not winning me in the looks department."

"It grow strong and lift boat."

"Promises, promises, Simon. I'm not seeing these results." The trio retrieved some lunch and Masaomi led them to a small eating chamber.

"That can't the end though." Shizuo looked over at Kida, returning to the story, "what happened?"

Taking a moment to chew, Masaomi sighed, "we found the captain crawling out from below deck in the morning. He tossed Shinra at a guy and told the crew I would be replacing him. We broke off from the company we worked for, the ship got a paint job, we became some seriously badass pirates, and we got to where we are today. The end."

"That's it? No one ever asked the captain what happened?" Kadota frowned.

"Oh no, someone did. And they got shot… three times, to the head, the chest, and right through the heart. Captain looked around at that point and asked if anyone else was wondering. He became a real monster after that woman jumped off."

"Sounds like it."

"He sounds like a bastard."

"Well… it sounds like my first mate is helping me make friends…"

Their blood turned to ice, their heads turning only to meet up with that of the captain, the man staring at the three of them. A knowing, aggravating smirk in place.

"C-captain!" Masaomi stood up, "I was just explaining to the new recruits to behave."

"I can see how good a job you are doing." The captain looked over at Shizuo, of whom was glaring at him as if he were the devil incarnate.

"Well captain, it had been great but I should get Kadota back to work."

"Yeah." Kadota nodded.

"Oh, gotta shave my stache as well." The duo stood and went hurrying away, leaving Shizuo to the captain.

"Well, well, well… So much for your little friends."

"You piss me off."

The captain laughed, sitting down more or less into his lap, grinning, "I piss you off, ne? Well then, perhaps we should work on that Shizu-chan."

"I'm not your damn Shizuka."

Laughter. Cold, heartless laughter came from the brunet as he leaned in closer, gripping Shizuo's face with icey, boney fingers. "That should make this all the more interesting, ne? Am I thinking of you when I decide to ram myself into you, or am I thinking of her?"

~.~

_**A/N: -sobs- Izaya! You're a jerkface! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN! –sobbing hysterically- WHAT DID YOU DO TO WALKER! WHY? **_

_**Hmm, though... Hmm…**_


	7. Monster

Shizuo grabbed the nearest object and went for the kill. His weapon of choice stabbing the man right in the stomach. The crimson fluid poured from his chest as the man began to laugh. Those red eyes shining in mirth as he continued to laugh and laugh. His bony hands wrapped around the knife and pulled it out slowly, bringing both the hand that held it and the weapon up to his face. A small tongue darted out, licking along the edge of the dripping blade.

"Well, well, well… someone has a temper…"

Disgusted, Shizuo was at a loss for words. This monster… this pest… he was not human.

"Ah, but Shizu-chan is a monster, ne?" The captain shoved him down onto the bench and moved the blade out of his hand. "Ah, I seem to have stuck a chord. Is Shizu-chan afraid of being a monster? La bête?" His voice rolled that gibberish phrase off sensually as he leaned over him, the hat falling to the floor, revealing shining, black hair. He smiled sadistically, "Such a monster… will you kill me?" He pulled Shizuo's hands to his neck, wrapping them there tightly. "Do you think you can kill me? Do you have the _guts_," again that face changed a bit, "to kill me?"

Shizuo stared at him, "…wh-what are you?"

The man laughed a loud dark laugh that rang out through the room. His face shifted more. "What am I? What am I? What a question! What a rather boring question!" His body shuddered, the blood still pouring out of him. His laughter continued even as his face contorted. Shizuo stared in horror as he watched.

The captain… what the hell?

"What am I? What could I possibly be? A god? A demon? Certainly I cannot be one of my precious humans! No," the laughter turned darker, more malicious. Hair spurted out onto his face as the pupils of his eyes became cat like. He looked over and smirked the most aggravating, annoying smirk that Shizuo had ever seen. "what would you call me, Shizu-chan? Where would I be placed in your repertoire of acquaintances?"

Hands turned wider, growing fur as his nails turned to claws. His face elongated. It was a strange mixture between cat and wolf. Shizuo snatched up the knife from the ground and stared at the beast before him. The captain's uniform in shreds around them.

"Are you scared," the beast cooed. "Does this form frighten you?"

Shizuo glared at it. "Why the fuck would I be afraid of some cowardly, pampered, pompous idiot?"

The monster laughed, it's voice going away from the captain's natural voice, it sounded… inhuman. It moved forward, teeth bared, "why should you be scared? …why not?" It reached out and clawed him down his front. The trails of four claws creating wounds upon Shizuo's chest. He tried to punch the monster, but it caught his fist in its snout. The cat eyes watched him with fascination.

"Damn fucking fleabag…" Shizuo growled at the thing.

"What will you do?" The monster murmured. "Will you kill me?"

"Why the fuck would I kill you?" Shizuo barked at him, "stupid arrogant louse…"

The beast paused, shuddering a moment. The eyes returning to normal a moment before he slowly started to turn back. Within seconds, the naked form of the captain sat upon the dining area floor. Those eyes staring up at him. "…what did you call me?"

"A fuck louse!" Shizuo went to kick him and the brunet dodged, standing up and staring at him in shock.

"A louse…"

"Yeah, you're a fucking flea!"

The brunet stared at him like he had grown a second head. The careful smirking mask gone for a moment before the kitchen door opened and the cook walked in.

"Fighting?" Simon looked at them both. "Fighting bad. Lunch good. You eat."

"Not now, Simon." The captain looked over at him and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood." He turned and snatched up his clothes, heading down the hall. "I will expect the first mate's lackey in my chambers by nightfall. The moon is going to be shining brightly this evening."

Shizuo stared after him, "fucking pest."

~.~

_"Oi! Flea!" Izaya turned to see his mistress walking along the deck, blonde hair tied back as she cracked her knuckles, "where the hell are my men? We're pilfering in five minutes!"_

_Leaning back, the brunet grinned, watching his love stand before him, looking angry as hell. He longed for nothing more than to be let into her bed. To be allowed the rights he had been given when they had first met, the rights she had promised him. Still she made him wait longer and longer…_

_"They're waiting in the lifeboats," he shrugged, "if they are disobeying, I suppose I could-"_

_"Don't bother." She turned, shaking her head, "I know when someone is trying to assert their authority, nice try flea. There are two captains on this ship though." She glared those mocha eyes at him, "get used to it."_

_He watched her leave and grinned, "oh Shizu-chan. If I did that, I would get bored. We can't have that…"_

Izaya walked past his men, another uniform upon his person as he walked across the ship. His chest stung, the agony of so long ago in his very being. He felt that beast inside of him claw his insides, demanding freedom, escape. The boat swayed under his feet as he barked commands at his crew. The men went scampering around him in an effort to appease him. Too bad, there was no way for him to be able to fully appeased. There was no sating his desires. The monster that that woman had created…

His mind flashed back to that man in the dining quarters how fascinating. How unexpected. He wasn't afraid of what had sent two men to cells in the bottom of the ship, living as rats. He feared not of what had sent many a dead body over the side of this ship. He was truly a protozoan. It would be interesting this evening…

~.~

_**A/N: meh~ -insert witty comment here for I have too many plot bunnies attacking me right now to come up with something myself- **_

_**Review~ -or the plotbunnies may kill me- DX**_


	8. The Big Bad Wolf

"Beware the evil monster! It eats the souls of men who don't go to bed when they are told~" Masaomi practically purred at the muscled men of the ship as they exhausted night crew and shook their heads, claiming to be able to work a little longer.

Shizuo stood behind the man, watching the scene play out. His whole person feeling filthy after working the sails all day long, he was exhausted. Still, the replacement men for the nighttime looked downright pathetic. "The crew and I could-"

"We don't need Shizuka tellin' us wha' ta do." A nightshift man hissed, others nodding with him. The day shift headed inside.

"Damn witch."

"Why didn't she die when she was supposed to?"

"Fucking monster…"

"Hopefully the captain will eat her like the other women."

"We can dump her-"

"I'M A GUY YOU IDIOTS!" Shizuo roared at them in anger, ignoring the warning look from Masaomi.

The crew ignored him as well, heading to their designated areas. Kadota walked over and sighed, "just ignore them. They're being jerks."

"They hold a good point though." Masaomi grinned darkly, "no one lasts with the captain. You'll be dead by dawn's light." He waved, heading inside.

"…the first mate's a jerk too." Kadota added, shaking his head at the man's behavior. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not sleeping in that guy's room-"

"You have no choice," a voice piped up behind them. A crewgirl looked at them both drolly, "if the captain says jump, you jump. If he says die, you kill yourself. There is no disobeying. Disobey and you die."

"If the captain- that fucking louse tells you to die, then you should just disobey-"

"And become a veg in the cells? I'd kill myself before that happened."

Shizuo tsked, turning and heading inside. He walked with Kadota towards the sleeping chambers.

"You aren't going to the captain's chambers, are you?"

"No."

Kadota shook his head, "you have t-"

"I'm not sleeping in some asshole's sleeping quarters just because he turns into an oversized mutt when someone disobeys him."

"Oversized mutt…" Laughing came from behind him a moment before Shizuo felt himself pushed forwards. He spun on the tips of his toes and looked at the captain, the man laughing like a madman.

"Run Dotachin, run. Lest the big bad wolf eat you, ne?"

Kadota looked at Shizuo a moment before running to the crew quarters. Shizuo felt himself pushed again, the captain laughing more and more with each second. The hair coming out of his face rapidly.

"Want to hear something funny, Shizu-chan~?" The man's face illongated a moment before Shizuo felt something grip his throat. "We're going to practice my growling tonight. You seem to have the art perfected, then again, being a monster, that makes sense."

Teeth dug into his neck, making Shizuo cry out, he felt his body being dragged across the dilapidated hallways, the stench of sweat and pain through the air. That could have been just him though. He couldn't feel much anymore, with each second, it felt like his senses were being destroyed.

The monster threw him down upon gold silks, Shizuo's clothes vanished in a matter of seconds. Shizuo tried to look up at the beast, the red eyes glistening over him. "E…enough!" He tried to take back control, he threw a punch only to hit air. Those red eyes moved downwards, pain wracking his body as teeth dragged across his person.

"Does this please you Shizuka-chan?" The monster purred, "You were right, there is no man underneath this pleasing flesh and blood…" The red eyes seemed to shine. "I will kill you, Shizu-chan… You may hold onto that as you die on this night."

Shizuo had no doubt of that… Not as his consciousness started to waver.

~.~

_"How long must I wait for you, Shizu-chan~" Izaya looked over at the woman, the blond brushing her hair before a mirror in their sleeping chambers._

_"How long must the sun wait for the moon?"_

_"That is a trick question, Shizuka." Izaya groaned, flopping onto his back, giving the woman a peek at his abs. "You know that the sun and the moon have nothing in common, they share no love except their love of humans~"_

_"You're an ass."_

_"Only for you Shizuka~" Izaya nipped the collar of his shirt and tugged on it provocatively, "let's play the tumble in the sheets game~"_

_"Or we could get rest before running into more pirates tomorrow."_

_"Or we could fuck."_

_"Or you can be completely unconscious and I can start a mutiny against you."_

_"Ouch," Izaya pouted, crawling under the sheets, "such a tease~ I don't know why I keep yo-"_

_"Don't bother. I'm not interested." Shizuka pulled away from the mirror and climbed into her nearby hammock. "We sleep like this for a reason."_

_"My bed is large enough for four of our men, Shizu-chan. Come lay with me?"_

_"Tch, and then what? Marry you? Fuck you?" The woman glared at him, "I'm not bearing your demons. Go to sleep before I kill you."_

_"Oh, such a shame, you assume so much about me."_

Izaya clawed at the blond under him, oblivious to the man's pain. He felt the anger, the frustration, the outrage singing through his veins. The beast called for blood. The golden hair messed with his perception. The mocha colored eyes ensnared his senses. He was going to kill the woman. He was going to make Shizuka pay for doing this to him. He was a God! He was not a monster!

He saw the crimson spill forth, fascinated and intoxicated with the hue. Yes, spill forth. Color the insanity in your rich color. Make the woman burn in your fiery hue. Make it so that she will no longer be able to scorn him from her cell in the pits of hell!

"S-s-stop…"

Stop? Izaya felt the growling inhuman laugh pour from his lips.

What a comment! What a demand! Does the storm die for the ships that pass? Does death retreat to its home when the old man's son begs for time? Izaya dragged his claws down the bronze flesh under him. No, the only being with control in this world was him. He was the god of this land, of this watery land, of this ship and its crew. He would do as he pleased.

The blond below him hit him, the smack sending him from the bed to a nearby wall. Splinters flew passed his gaze as Izaya looked upon the monstrous blond on his bed.

"I said to get the fuck off me!" The blond sat up, wincing in pain. Nevertheless, the captain could feel that hatred, that unmistakable ire smoldering behind those mocha colored eyes. He loved it. He wanted more! He needed it.

"Do you not like what you have made me-"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING DO THIS SHIT TO YOU SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Izaya felt mirth tickle his gut at the claim, denial now? "Come now Shizuka-san…" His sanity was slipping further. He felt the fur extending, his voice growing deeper, more inhuman by the moment. He stalked forward on all fours. The sharp staccato clicking of claws upon the floor boards as he moved forward echoing through the room. "There is no longer a need to play coy with me…"

"I didn't do this to you, fucking louse!" The blond backed up, his face a strange mixture between horror and disgust.

Beyond words, Izaya moved forward, climbing onto the bed, his claws ripping the sheets like butter, his teeth bared. He climbed upon the blond and breathed deeply against his neck.

His actions paused though, the scent rippling through his senses.

_"I… can't stay here…" _

_A young captain, Izaya looked over at the sobbing woman in surprise. He felt the arms wrap around his person and he felt shocked his very core. He patted the woman awkwardly. "Uh… I can't… Your father is my boss. Shiki-san will never forgive me if I stole away his daugh-"_

_"Orihara-san-"_

_"Just call me Izaya." _

_The blond woman looked up at him, tears spoiling the splendor of those mocha colored eyes, "I… if I marry this man… I'll kill myself. You don't know how much I'd rather be at sea. I don't care that your ship is meant to steal information and spoils. I…" She choked on her sobs, hugging him tighter._

_That smell… Izaya felt it fill his senses. It wrapped him in its warmth and he couldn't… he didn't know what to do… He hugged the woman tighter. "What good will come of death, Shizuka? The only thing that will stop is your existence. You will no longer be. The only thing that will come of that is more pain." He pulled back and looked at her. "That will harm everyone else. It will be as though you've thrown a cannonball into the lives of everyone around you."_

_"I would rather marry you than live with the man my father has chosen for me." She looked at him angrily and Izaya blinked. How…unexpected…_

_"You would…marry me?"_

_She nodded, leaning forward, her lips pressing so innocently against his. Izaya felt himself burn to the soles of his feet. He remained frozen, unsure of what to do. "I would marry you in a heartbeat, Captain~ I would sail to the ends of the world with you…" _

Izaya felt the blond under him gaining courage, but he couldn't breathe. The past… the present… he… he was far entranced by his own mind.

"Get off me…"

_"Take me, Captain…"_

"Fucking louse, get the hell off!"

_"Carry me away upon your ship, let me be free."_

Izaya felt the smell of the blond capture a hold upon him, sending him into a heap next to him. He felt the hands wrap around his neck, his crimson gaze looking up at the man. He was so lost. His gaze was blank, as though it were seeing the past play before him.

"I should kill you for what you've done." Shizuo's angered words didn't even register. "I'm fucking bleeding." He pulled back, making a sound of frustration, "damn. You're fucking doctor's messed up in the head too. You're lucky, louse. If this weren't your ship, I would kill you now. The crew would probably send me overboard though."

"Shizu…-chan…"

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend." Shizuo ripped the bedsheets, wrapping them around his wounds, "lucky you. She sounds like a lunatic as well; must be some fucking requirement that you had in the past for any member of your crew: must lose all marbles first."

Without thought, Izaya began to claw across the bed; tugging the man down. He climbed on the man and dragged a claw along his body, leaving nothing but the crimson that dignified itself to drip from the blond. He ignored the vexed blond's complaints, reaching down, gripping the man's erection in his clawed hands. That shut him up. He watched the captain warily. That was his manhood being put at stake.

Izaya stared at it.

Shizuo was not Shizuka…

"What are you doing…" The blond hitched his breath as he felt a claw lightly stroke the underside of his balls.

"Does this frighten you, human?" Red eyes flickered up to the man's face, wondering idly what could possibly be happening in that mind of his.

"…if… if you're going to do it, get on with it…" He looked away, covering his face with one of his arms.

How unexpected…

Cocking his head to the side, Izaya gave the throbbing need a long languid lick, earning a shiver from the blond. He looked down at his own need and looked at the blond again.

He did say get on with it…

Izaya pulled his body upwards, aiming for the cavern he had reached inside the man the night before, not even preparing him this time before he plunged inside of him. The blond arched, a scream ripped the air around them.

The look, it was so similar to Shizuka's… Izaya felt his reality twist. He should have done this to her… he should have made her suffer before she had destroyed his world. With every sickly-sweet word that dripped from her mouth, another ten years upon his death sentence of immortality.

He had lost everything because of that woman!

"Stop fucking thinking!" Izaya felt his face throb in agony as he felt a fist punch him straight on. His left eye losing all sight as it was harmed.

Izaya shoved himself into and out of the blond at a pace that would most likely horrify any sane person. He watched the man writhe upon the sheets. His mind flickered to the blond woman of his past, but as he dwelled, the blond struck at him. The surroundings became bathed in blood. Hair and blood mixed. The blond bit at his body, Nevermind the fact that he was a monster, his body a hairy, wolfish creature; Shizuo needed to bite something. The agony, the… pleasure? The emotions flickering upon his face confused the captain as he finally released himself inside the man.

He fell, tumbling to the corner of the room as the ship swayed slightly. The blond whimpered, curling up and wrapping the sheets around himself. His eyes shut immediately, falling into the oblivion of sleep. His features smoothing out as the room swayed softly to the waves of the ocean.

The hair receded on his body, his body returning to its human state. Izaya forced his no doubt black eye open, gazing upon the man slumbering upon his bed. Slowly, he inched forth, examining him.

He looked… smelled like his Shizuka...

He held that temper…

But he wasn't…

He wasn't his Shizuka…

The possibility of another out there who shared such characteristics as his former co-captain had never crossed his mind. Izaya forced himself to stand, leaving the mystical being on his bed. He snuck through the disgusting halls, down the stairs and the fungi invested backrooms. He traveled down until he found himself before the cells.

"Save the captain… break the curse…"

"Shinra…" Izaya stepped into the cell room and ignored the suddenly screaming Walker, instead moving before his former first mate.

The doctor grabbed the bars of the cell, looking at him in shock. "Captain!"

"Surprised?"

"You…you're human! Cannot not be that the spell was broken?"

"Save your breath, I have just gained some control for the moment. I shall be going to a private area of the ship for a while until the dawn's early light. I have need of your services though."

"Anything." The doctor gripped the bars tighter, his glasses glinting, "is it due to the blond man that you have gained control?"

"…Your aid is required for his wounds."

"Wounds?" The man shook his head. "Violence…"

"Don't start." Izaya unlocked the cell and motioned for the man to move. "I know it is your fault for his being on my ship. I don't know quite how you escaped, but I know this…" The crimson gaze locked on the doctor, "if he dies, so in turn, do you."

"Aye, Captain… Understood." Shinra forced his body to move, heading up the stairs, the captain following for a moment longer.

"You will find him in my quarters, Shinra… Oh, use politeness, he's naked and I do not approve of others looking upon my possessions."

Shinra shuddered at the ramifications promised in that dark voice. "Understood, Captain…"

~.~

_**A/N: GOTT! CAPTAIN IZAYA! YOU HAVE SO MANY LAYERS OF EMOTIONS! –headdesk- I'm sorry for not updating faster, but I wanted a long chapter for this scene and it was being very stubborn. I think it turned out quite fascinating. Izaya's quite complex in this fic, and making Shizuo strong yet the uke…**_

_**Yes, quite interesting. The reviews, especially the demands for this to be updated in my other fics, are quite endearing. Thanks. Please continue. ^-^**_


	9. Mutinous Thoughts

"Captain!"

The waves rocked the ship as Kadota rushed across the deck, his feet threatening to slip upon the deep mahogany floorboards. He waved towards the figure atop the stairs, holding onto the ships controls and playing with them as that of an adventurous child in his imaginary ocean.

"PREPARE THE CANNONS!"

The crew rushed to their positions, a great thundering erupting upon the deck as cannons were pulled forth and prepared for the fight to come.

"CAPTAIN!" Kadota looked out at the violent but empty sea and shook his head, "THERE'S NOTHING TO-"

_PPFTICH!_

Sound was pierced from its ocean waves and crewmen working as the whip went down upon the man's back. The man fell on the stairs, grasping them to keep from tumbling down what stairs he had climbed. His eyes flickered back to the blond holding the instigator to his pain.

"The captain said to prepare the cannons." The first mate stared at him, stoically holding his weapon in open show that he was willing to strike again. "Prepare the cannons."

Kadota flickered his gaze up to the captain only to feel his blood drain from his face. A pair of bespectacled eyes looked down at him from the captain's left side. The figure whispered into Izaya's ear before the captain turned, "Masaomi!"

"Aye, sir?"

"Inform your lover on high to keep lookout for land and prepare for some violence."

"AYE!"

The captain looked out at the crew and smiled darkly, "Die and I kill you all, understood?"

The crew shivered at the undertones, nodding and shouting their allegiance to the man.

Kadota remained in place, not saying a word as he watched the man follow the insane driven doctor from the deck. He felt a hand on his back before he turned to see Kida standing before him, apologetic.

"If Captain is enlisting the aid of the former first mate, we're all headed for hell. Do as your told, Kadota. If you try something like talking to the captain offhand like that again, I might have to kill you."

"He's our cap-"

"Don't speak until your spoken to, that's the rule for speaking to the captain."

"That's irrational!"

"That's the way of the world."

"No it-"

Kida covered his mouth and glared, "you joined this crew, therefore this ship is your world and this captain is your god. If you can't understand that, prepare for death for it will come on swift wings for you."

"It's ludicrous!"

"You're worried about Shizuo."

"Yeah," Kadota looked back towards the helm of the ship. "He hasn't come up for a couple days."

"Forget about him."

"I can't jus-"

"You can and you will…" The first mate shook. "Dwell on anyone of value and you will lose them, you will grow bitter, and you will die. Shizuo wouldn't want you to kill yourself over him."

"He's…"

Kida looked at him seriously, "If you don't see them, you don't think about them. Focus on what's necessary."

Kadota shook his head, "you make it sound so easy."

"I speak from experience," Kida turned, heading towards the slacking crew, "follow the laws of our world or die into nothingness." He raised a hand towards the men, "PROTECT THE SHIP! KILL THE INFIDELS!"

The crew shouted back, "FOR THE CAPTAIN! KILL THE REBELS!"

"PREPARE FOR WAR! PROTECT OUR CAPTAIN!"

"KILL THE SCUM! TAKE THEIR WEALTH!"

Kadota looked a final time towards where Izaya and Shinra had disappeared to, briefly thinking about his friend before he turned and sprinted to fade into the crewmen running.

Masaomi yelled for several minutes, stirring up the men before his feet aided him up to the crow's nest. As soon as his hair peeked over the side, arms reached for him, pulling him up the rest of the way.

"Masaomi…"

"How are you feeling?"

The boy shook his head, "weak. The crazed man took a lot of blood."

"I brought you some food-"

"Kida! You can be killed for-"

"I don't care," Kida glared towards the ground, "That ass can't just take your blood for some quick violent lay of his."

"Don't speak like that," Mikado ate the apple from Kida's pack and shut his eyes at the taste. "The captain is our leader."

"You could be just as good a leader."

Mikado smiled, "as could you, but we can't fight the captain for his position. It's just a tough first week for him having another who looks like his former-"

"I don't care. He can't drain the grew for the guy."

"Do your work and focus on leading the crew. Everyone knows how well you do being first mate. If the captain goes too far insane, they will stand by your side and help fuel a mutiny."

Kida grinned, "I know. Then I can have you out of his small space for more than a few hours in my chambers."

The boy's face burned in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

"Shhh, can't have the crew thinking we're talking about anything bad."

"Get back to work," Mikado sighed, leaning back and looking a bit ragged.

"Alright, just remember…"

"Yes, the captain has only a limited time left before the crew turns against him."

Masaomi nodded, heading down to the deck quickly enough. His thoughts raced as he touched ground and pulled another member of the crew aside.

The man growled, "what?"

"Tonight we commit the deed, make sure everyone's ready."

Quickly covering his shock, the man nodded, running to the next few members of the crew and telling them the news. Masaomi looked towards Kadota's working figure and felt a bad feeling wash over him.

If they failed…

The captain would ensure that hell came upon them all.

~.~

_**A/N: Info-san has been busy. I'm grateful for the emails and reviews. I needed the boost. **_


	10. Saki

"Cure the curse, save the captain," the voice murmured low, hands flittering around the bedside table as he continued to work, "save the man, save my life." The candlelight flickered nearby, making the man's glasses gleam.

A low growl came from nearby and Shinra looked up.

"The man sleeps with great healing dreams, captain."

The crimson gaze in the deepest of shadows glistened with ill intent filled emotions; boots clicking against the floor slightly.

"Are you to fight this night?" Shinra pulled away from his patient to focus on the man shrouded in darkness, "you know that he will need someone to lean on. Without trust, there can be no relation-" The snarling cut him off in midsentence, making him shiver as the eyes looking upon him changed.

"Death will come on this night, Shinra." The captain's voice held a note of the animalistic growl from earlier, not human, but not beast. It was bone-chilling. "They are planning behind my back, just as before. Word has spread through the weaker ones, to which in their drunken state have confessed that what is about to happen was coming."

"Mutiny…" The doctor's eyes flew to the door, "they will try to take him..."

"They cannot reach my chambers." Izaya's form approached, the darkness unfurling around his sweeping red coat and shaking figure, "the rebellion will die when I show them exactly who is God on this ship."

"Save the captain, break the curse," Shinra's whole person shook in pure horror, his mind going back for a second to the night the curse had come. To the night he had seen what Izaya had become…

"If he dies, so do you Shinra…" The captain grabbed his hat off the bed and moved towards the door, "beware the monsters under the bed, my friend. Where monsters lie, death stands in wait."

"Break the curse, save the captain."

The door to the room shut behind him, leaving Shinra with the patient. The patient himself opened his eyes, looking towards the ceiling. "…I'm going to die…"

"The captain will keep you alive…" Shinra replied, "he has no use for you dead."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Impossible."

Shizuo turned his head slightly, "I could do it if I tried."

"Shizuo-san, you do not understand the captain. He does not save you only to kill you later. He is straightforward enough to just kill you off from the start."

"Why is this all happening then?"

The roar drew both mens' gazes towards the door and ceiling. The sounds of screaming ripped through the night. Pleas for life, shrieks of terror, the sound of cannons launching weaponry came from above. Shinra could only shake his head, "Once, there was a captain, who made a statement he could never take back. Because of one statement, he began a chain of events that would rip the ship apart."

"What did he say?"

~.~

_"Saki?" Izaya looked at the woman before his gaze flickered back to the crew member, Kida, "you must be joking!"_

_"Don't be a bastard." The crewmate glowered, "We are just in love, that's all, so I want her to be able to stay in my bed area with me. She can work in the kitchen or something."_

_"Work in the kitchen," the captain laughed, "Are you aware this is a ship for men?"_

_"Shizuka works here-"_

_"She's more manly then half this crew. I do believe I saw her cock last night when she was shaving her face in nothing but a loincloth."_

_"Saki's your friend too!"_

_"Kida," Saki looked over at him and grew morose, "It's okay… we can be together when you return-"_

_"We are not coming back."_

_Kida froze, seeing Saki tear up at the news. "What?"_

_Standing taller, grinning maliciously, Izaya straightened his hat, "that is correct. We are not returning to this port again. We commend your work, but find this land lacking in the finances that our enterprise requires."_

_Saki looked up at him, "we are not a rich land, but our women are full of love and devot-"_

_"Love doesn't exist." He purred, "You think you are in love with one another, you think you love an outfit of yours or a certain way to keep your hair? What is your love? Where is its boundaries? How long does it last and when does it start?" He moved the duo towards the edge of the ship, arms wrapped around both the duo's shoulders, keeping them apart. "We cast ourselves out in the sea of life hoping to snag this so called love, but it will never let us obtain it." _

_Slowly, he began to move them forward and back, in time to the swaying of the ship. _

"_We stand upon the edge of oblivion and try to become everything our minds hope for. We look for someone we can share our lives with, but is this love?" _

_As he let go, Saki's body fell from the ship, hitting the water with a loud hard splash. Crewmembers panicked a moment before seeing their captain's hand, The man holding it up to halt their actions. _

_Kida began to shout, seeing that she did not return to the surface. "SAKI!"_

_"There is an ebb and flow to the world, Kida." Izaya stepped back, "There is no love, there is no hope, there is only monstrous emotions that dare to try to tread upon my ship. One day, you will learn."_

_Shizuka stood at the helm, hands clenching the wheel tighter. "Love is a lie," She questioned loud enough for the duo to hear. _

_The captain turned, "Of course! What other reason would there be for us to be unwed?" He looked around a moment longer before shouting, "FETCH THE WOMAN FROM THE WATER, YOU FUNGI!"_

Kida had not forgotten that moment, finding Saki's body dead. He charged through the mutinous group he'd instigated against the heartless captain, trying to find out why they were not entering the lower decks yet? Were there actually loyal members of the crew? His hands burned from sliding down from the crow's nest. His adrenaline was running haywire. He sprinted over the floorboards, "FOR FREEDOM!"

The roar sent him reeling back, eyes widening as crewmembers went flying over the deck. Screaming pierced the air, as fear grew thick around them all. Fangs, pure white teeth stained in burgundy were showing from the thing standing in the doorway to the lower decks.

Every man froze at the sight. The beast took one step, two. Its claws clicking upon the ground as it moved forth. With every step, people grew quiet, until the only sound was that of the dying men who had been thrown.

"I give you life." The beast growled, eyes flashing over the men. "I give you work… women… rewards… I give you meaning…" Its hands shot out and lifted two men, "and this is my reward."

"Please," the two men choked on air.

"Manners are important… and I can't kill all of you…" The monster flung the two towards the sides of the deck and looked around, "I will not have any more of this. Pledge your allegiance to my whims or I will cast you to the sea you hold so dear."

Kida watched as the crew turned sides, falling to their knees before the beast, tears streaming down their face as they tried to avert their gaze. They were shaken, scared.

"We're going to die," Kadota murmured.

"No," Kida replied, pushing Kadota forward, "but we have lost the battle."

They approached, falling to their knees and swearing their loyalty. As the last swear was uttered, the monster moved, coming forth until it reached more men.

"I have but one condition to this new loyalty, I do not want half of you."

They could only watch, Kadota and Kida both horrified, as men were flung from the ship, one after another, screams ripping through the air as they were murdered, bodies dead before they were halfway to water. The death toll increased, men running for the safety of the other end of the ship. No one wanted to die, no one was ready, but this… this grotesque being left them with no chance.

By the time the sun rose, Kida and Kadota stood upon the blood-stained ground, staring across at the captain resuming figure.

"And we are down to the lot of you," Izaya moved forward, eyes sweeping around the ship, "There are things worse than death, men."

It wasn't until he was gone that the remaining crewmen looked at Kida with a new look.

"Now we must work harder," one said.

"Yo yo yo man~" another waved his hand strangely before turning to head off to work.

~.~

**A/N: ...**

**Tsugaru: You do realize you just made Izaya an asshole, right?**

**Prustrian Informant: -listening to Delic's headphones- Oh mein Gott, this song... LOVE IS BLIND! ITS TRUE! -sobbing- MY DELICXHIBIYA FEELS!**

**Psyche: Hmm? -listens- Oh, new music?**

**Tsugaru: -steals computer to type next chapter with- I'll just take over from here for a while... This story needs more Izuo interaction. **

**Psyche: TSU-CHAN! TELL THEM TO REVIEW!**

**Prustrian Informant: -sobbing too hard to comment- **

**Tsugaru: They may review, but they don't have to worry. I will update much faster than Info-san.**

**Psyche: ...Wait... I thought we were just muses inside Info-chan.**

**Tsugaru: ...**

**Prustrian Informant: SHE DIDN'T MEAN A THING, HIBI-CHAN! DELI-CHAN LOVES YOU TOO MUCH! HE CANT BELIEVE YOURE GONE! HE LOVES YOU! NO ONE IS LIKE YOU HIBI-CHAN!**

**Tsugaru: ...Readers might want to review then...**

**Hibiya: SILENCE PEASANTS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! REVIEW QUIETLY!**


	11. Hair Cut

"Such bad employ we have, dear Shinny-chan." Izaya stepped through the threshold to his chambers before blinking. A small grin began to form on his visage as he perceived the mood, "And we have an awakened Shizu-chan, well done. Well done!"

"Louse…" Shizuo moved to sit up and winced a bit. Indeed, his insides were still recovering. So much pain remained after that night, but he couldn't- wouldn't let the louse see him so weak.

"I must say, you are quite a great deal stronger than those before you, Shizu-chan. Normally we would be hog-tying and heaving you over the port side." He made a chucking motion with his hands, "just a nice heave ho over the edge. You could be swimming with fishes right now."

"Arrogant ass…"

"Oh now now, who do you think provided you with just such a grand doctor?" Izaya looked over at Shinra and shook his head, "Very ungrateful and after all that work you did to help him live."

"Perhaps he is more grateful than you realize," Shinra sat the blond up more and cupped the blond's face. "He is tired. Recovering has taken a large toll on him. His faith and confidence will take time to fully recover."

"Leave us, Shinra," the captain purred, moving forward.

"He's going to need at least a week's worth of bed rest before-"

"Leave~ us. Shinra." He moved forth, footsteps echoing a bit in the room. With each step forward, the doctor moved away.

"I will return within good time."

"You will return," the captain responded, "when I deem it necessary. Leave us, Shinra."

Shizuo watched him leave before his attention turned to the captain. He remained wary, eyes glued to the captain now.

"What fun we have, my dear Shizu-chan. You must inform me what it is like, to feel death upon your very being. To know what that fleeting moment is before you lose all consciousness. Did you see God? Ah, or was it another religion… Our western traders always speak of God. They somewhat have it in mind that we all do terrible things and need to start apo-"

"Go away."

"Ah, so hell then? How disappointing, has Shizu-chan been a terrible person? Was killing your fellow villagers such a damning incident?"

"I said leave!"

The captain undid the buttons of his coat though, grinning more as he sat down. "Such a sinful spirit. That's alright though, I forgive your sins and do not condemn you for them. I am your God after all."

The urge to hit the captain only grew stronger. The man was an asshole. Nothing more nothing less. He should kill him, slit the beast's throat.

"Oh look at that," a hand shot out, holding onto his chin as the man moved closer, crawling over his legs to straddle him, "such ire, over something so simple as a bit of teasing."

"You don't tease, you mock."

"Does it hurt, Shizu-chan?" Izaya tilted the blond's face in his hands, "oh… would you look at that, someone is not as pure as they seem. Brown hair, that would make more sense than that golden mess…" Something flickered within the eyes of the captain before Shizuo saw a glint. Golden color fell in front of his eyes before he froze. More fell, tumbling down into his lap. The captain's laugh ringing in his ears as more of his hair fell.

"Ah… and thus the blond monster is gone. All that remains is the fragile human." Izaya ruffled Shizuo's remaining hair. "On this ship, there are gods and there are servants. I am a god and soon enough, you will learn your place."

He pulled away, brushing some of the strands of hair from his clothing.

Shizuo could only sit there, unable to fully move. Not that he didn't try. He forced himself to sit up higher, to shuffle around as though to pursue the plague of a captain.

"Ah? And what is this?" Izaya smirked, "very impatient for another tumble in the sheets." As fast as Shizuo took in air, the captain was on him. The sheets were shoved to the ground.

But not this time; Shizuo wasn't going to let it be a repeated event. He snatched at the knife that was belted to Izaya's waist.

He was going to kill the captain before he was raped again.

~.~

_**A/N: UGH! I'm sick and going to work. What's wrong with me? Oh well, music time, here I come. Gotta set up new equipment. Review~ **_


	12. Pledge of Allegiance

The two went tumbling for the ground, Shizuo stabbing for the brunet. He continued to aim and stab at him, whether or not he was actually making any progress was unknown except for the red tinge that stained the knife in his hands. He forced the knife behind himself again and again.

"Do you think you are making all that much progress?" The captain continued to pur. Even as they fell to the ground and Shizuo felt his entire body throb in agony. "Shizu-chan, do you think this is like before, you can stab me and run? I don't allow survivors, I don't allow insolence." The man's- no, the beast's voice murmured in a sickly sweet manner, sending shivers down his spine as he fought valiantly to escape. "Give up, Shizu-chan. Give in to the inevitable."

"Why don't you fucking die?!" He turned around and aimed one more attack, right into the Captain's gut. Izaya pulled back finally, his face and body full of cuts and stab wounds. That ever present smirk driving all sanity from Shizuo.

The captain looked down at the knife and shook his head, "troublemaking still, I thought you would have realized by now, with the first few attempts." He reached down, pulling the knife out slowly, making Shizuo listen to the loud squelching as the metal blade was removed. "I don't die. _You _ensured that I would walk this mortal plain until the very end of all days and beyond." He leaned forward, face going past Shizuo's before he whispered into the man's ear, "but you never suspected you would be sent back to this time and place, did you? What will you do now? You are trapped with your own monster, unable to run for I will kill anyone who tries to remove you from my property. So I tell you one last time," his hands went down Shizuo's chest, making the man shiver and cling to the floorboards. "I tell you one last time to give up. No one will die if you do, no one will have to suffer except for you and I. Imagine it, you can free your little friend, Kadota from a life at sea, a life where everyone hates him and will not hesitate to kill him at his first mishap."

Shizuo opened his mouth when he felt a slightly furred hand cover it, nail-like claws digging into his cheek.

"Or think of Kida and Mikado, you find them to be friendly, Kida will be killed within the fortnight for his attempt at a mutiny. The other ship goers will see to that. He will die and Mikado will suffer, all because you still fought against me. I have spared him hours of his life by sending him up to the nest, but that does not mean that he will not die." The red eyes met the golden-brown ones of Shizuo's and Shizuo went quiet. His options were being lost. He had to escape. He had to get off this ship and out of this nightmare. Without a doubt the man would make it difficult. It seemed like all a game to him, just a silly game of sticks and rocks where one man won and the other did not. There was no meaning to the lives of others, there was no purpose in their living. They were merely workers, servants under his rule that he could do as he pleased with.

Shizuo's voice came out raspy, the floor being freed from his grasp. He averted his gaze from the man, the monster, and spoke quietly. "…fine." He had no choice. He had to have the others escape so that when he did himself, there would be no one behind to be punished for it. No one would be here that was his friend. In that case, Izaya would have no one to punish.

"I'm sorry, Shizu-chan, I failed to hear that. Repeat yourself."

"…" The man stared at the hair strewn across the floor boards, why that had been considered a punishment or whatever it was, he was not sure of, but he looked once more to the captain and glared. "I said I give up."

"Feisty," he moved forward again and gripped Shizuo's chin, claws fully visible now, arms covering in fur as he changed, "so feisty, but I see that anger and resistance in your eyes, dear human. Bow down before me and repeat that. Call me your god and captain. Pledge to me your soul and body. I will accept no less."

It was with heavy heart and much resistance that Shizuo moved to kneel. He spoke quietly, feeling his stomach reel at the thought of what he was doing. The enormity of what he was saying. He was going beyond what he should, for people he had only met within the past… however long he had been on this ship.

He suddenly regretted ever wishing for a life outside of his arranged marriage. The idea of adventuring off where his family would never have to feel disappointment about him was backlashed by this, shoved right back in his face as a joke.

And when he finished vowing allegiance and his being to the monster, he felt the monster touch him again. He felt his clothes pushed aside and bandages strewn once more about the floor. He heard the sounds of dark chanting and shut his eyes, wanting the captain to die on the spot. Let him be free. Let him roam back to his former life he had had upon the night before his wedding.

He would give himself to anyone, everyone, just to be free.

And the world went to black suddenly, a foul liquid being poured down his throat.

~.~

_**A/N: Holy sweet goodness, what time is it? How long has it been since I updated anything? Why is this room so cold? **_

_**Oh right, I moved and haven't touched my fanfictions in ages.**_

_**WELL THEN.**_

_**Time to update.**_

_**Here ya go, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**More to come soon.**_


	13. средство

"Did you try it," Shinra asked as the captain allowed him to enter his chamber.

"Of course I did. Being a monster changed by a monster, I knew no better way to do things than to try to change fate to my own favor."

Shinra moved forward a bit more, half crawling across the floor boards, his gaze fixed on the duo, touching the captain a bit before his attention was on the clawed up new recruit. "He's out cold and he's bleeding again."

"Is he," the captain asked, looking around the room a moment before he opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of liquor. "I hadn't noticed. I was too busy feeling my claws extend from my fingers and feeling fur cover my entire body."

"It… It didn't work?" The crazed doctor turned around to look at him and Izaya's eyes turned darker by several shades, looking at the man with an obvious expression.

"It did not work in any way. I'm still a best and I'm still ready to rip his body apart and use it as fertilizer for my crew. I want the crew to walk around on his intestines and drink up his blood like fresh water from a spring."

Shuddering, a chill running through his body, Shinra felt himself grab a knife from his person and hold it to the blond's body. "Is that an order, Captain?" He couldn't stop himself. There was only one of two options on this boat and it was kill or be killed and if the captain was displeased with a crewmember than it was the duty of everyone else to ensure that the man never lived to tell the tale. Whether or not he liked the person in general was not part of the equation. He was there to do his job and be gone.

Izaya only laughed, a spine freezing laugh that sent the doctor into muttering again, his mind going a bit haywire as he tried not to think of the monster that lay behind the face of the captain. He couldn't breathe anymore, unable to think without seeing those eyes within his mind, seeing the rows of upper and lower teeth, seeing the fur slowly begin to cover the man before he was bathed in blood, trying to kill everyone around an-

"I have no need of him dead, I wish him to be alive for he will be my key to freedom from my hellhole present state."

"What shall I do with him?"

"You will leave us," Izaya murmured, moving slowly closer, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the man towards the door. "You will go down to your cell and you will live out the night within your cage like all people belong, you will ensure that my other prisoners don't leave. You will come up with the sun and you will demand my workers do as they're told and do not deviate from their course."

"Yes, captain."

"But first you will ensure that we are not headed for any of those sirens that live out within the sea."

"Sirens?"

"Yes, check that first."

Shinra left, unable to stop himself as he felt himself begin to chant. "_Save the captain. Break the curse. Save the captain. Save the captain. Break the curse."_

Izaya's attentions returned to the man laying upon his bed, bleeding a bit. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around the other and sitting atop him. He ran his mouth over the other's stomach, licking a path as one of his hands began to change, ripping the fabric of his shirt apart.

"Monster," the man moaned softly, eyes cracking open, staring down at him with a frown.

"You will stop that glaring now," the brunet replied back at him, "you will take me into your hand or you will not enjoy my company."

He felt himself grabbed, arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Izaya pressed closer, lips meeting the other's, melding together. He delve into the man's mouth, tasting what he could. What was he thinking? Did he realize that he was awake, that he was doing these things with his captain? Izaya didn't care in the least whether or not the other really wanted this right now or not. He had given in and in that right had lost all privileges to say whether or not he could do anything.

"Grip my cock," he told the man, feeling the other's hand begin to move before…

The hand wrapping itself around his cock pulled at him, as though trying to rip the thing off. Izaya hissed as the teeth bit down on his invading tongue. He roared, pulling away and tasting the metal in his mouth. He leaned down again and bit at Shizuo's neck, reaching down to pull that hand into his own and show the damn thing what to do.

The pain melded with pleasure as he forced the other to listen to his commands. As he watched the other glare at him less and less, his face contorting into a mix of pain and pleasure. He could almost see the resistance playing across his face, the many muscles trying to rebel and falling to the force of Izaya.

"Let's see how willing you are to go just to see to my happiness." Izaya laughed a bit, looking over at the now empty bottle nearby. _Средство _as the label read. He could feel the other stir slowly to life more and more, The man wrapping his arms tighter around the other, willing to do whatever the captain asked of him as long as he could get relief. Izaya's gaze went to the ceiling as the man began to do more than grab him, taking his cock into his mouth and beginning to move with great need. The captain's crimson eyes shut, smirk in place upon his visage.

"Suck me off, Shizuo. Suck me off and I will ensure that you are never alone again. You will never want for anything." Except humanity, he thought as the mouth bobbed upon his penis.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hey guys~ ;w;

I'm sorry. I'm a slow writer and I have been busy. You may punish me if you wish, but be nice about it.

_Средство _is Russian for aphrodisiac. Basically, Shizuo is horny as funk and Izaya is just taking advantage. Lovely, isn't it?

Stay Shizaya, my friends.


End file.
